Jack's St Patrick's Day
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: One St Patrick's Day, Jack decides it's time to visit Jacqueline again. Read 'Am I Really The Best' first.


Jack's St Patrick's Day

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Jack Skellington speed-walked down the streets of London, his skull half-covered in a black scarf; his disguise for going into the Human World. Ever since the Christmas fiasco, he'd had to wear disguises so that people wouldn't recognise him.

Jack ran up the steps to a very large house. He thought himself lucky that he recognized the house, considering he'd only seen it in it's haunted house form. He pulled the rope outside and heard the doorbell ring out. Looking quickly over both shoulders, he checked to see if anyone was there.

Moments later, a man opened the door. His hair was white and his suit was black. He raised an eyebrow at Jack. "May I help you, sir?"

"I've come to see Jacqueline Anderson." Jack replied.

"Does she know you're coming?"

"Sort of a surprise visit."

"Name?"

Jack groaned mentally in frustration. He was here a few months ago, for Pete's sake! "Jack Skellington."

James' eyes widened. "The man that wasn't afraid of Miss Anderson's haunted house?"

"That's me."

James quickly opened the door fully and stepped back. "An honour, Mr. Skellington."

Jack walked in and chuckled. "Really, it isn't."

"Miss Anderson hasn't stopped talking about you."

Jack paused and stared at the butler. "Really?"

"Oh, yes."

Jack stared at the floor in thought. Had Jacqueline really missed him that much?

"May I take your coat, sir?" The butler asked, gesturing to Jack's brown overcoat.

Jack raised his head. "Oh, no, thank you."

Soon enough, the two men were standing outside of a door; a sign that said 'Enter If You Dare' and a homemade drawing of Jack hanging from a hook. Jack chuckled at the picture.

"Would you like me to inform her of your arrival?" James asked.

"No, thank you. As I said before, it's a surprise visit." Jack replied.

James bowed and walked back downstairs.

Jack turned back to the door and knocked.

A voice with a thick Irish accent called: "Come in!" from inside.

Jack turned the doorknob and pushed the door open gently.

Jacqueline Anderson laid on her large bed. The duvet was a very dark green and the pillows were a snowy white. Her bedroom walls were black and the carpeted floor was purple and slightly scruffy. Paper bats hung from the ceiling from pieces of string. But the thing that made Jack chuckle mentally was the large, homemade poster of him on the wall opposite her bed. He stared at the bedroom. _This room would most certainly belong in Halloween Town. _He thought to himself.

"What's the matter, James?" Jacqueline asked, not even bothering to look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Well, I _heard _my name was originally going to be James, but my parents decided on Jack. But I suppose that's more of a Pumpkin King tradition."

Jacqueline's head snapped up and a large grin broke out on her face. "Jack!"

"Hello, Jacqueline. How have you-" He was interrupted by Jacqueline as she ran over and threw her arms around him. Truth be told, because of the height difference, Jacqueline's arms were only around his waist, but Jack supposed it was the shock that shut him up.

Jack chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulder blades. "It's good to see you too, Jacqueline."

After several moments, Jacqueline released him. "What're you doing here, Jack?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" He joked.

Jacqueline laughed. "Seriously, Jack, what're you doing here?"

"I did some research on that holiday you talked about. 'St Paddy's Day', was it?"

"St Patrick's Day."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I decided to come and celebrate it with you."

Jacqueline smiled softly. "Thanks, Jack, that's sweet."

"You're welcome, Jacqueline." Jack smiled and shut the door. "But…Do you really drink alcohol on this day?"

Jacqueline sighed. "It's traditional to drink alcohol. But considering I'm too young to drink, I have this."

She reached over and took the glass from her bedside table.

Jack looked at it.

The liquid was green and smelled like sour lemons. "What is that?"

"Lemonade. We used food colouring to make it green." Jacqueline explained, handing him the cup.

Jack took it from her. "Splendid. Love the hat, by the way."

Jacqueline blushed a pale pink.

On top of her head of light, ash brown hair was a green bowler hat, a large shamrock sewed onto the front.

"Just a little something for the holidays." Jacqueline said. "But I see that you received the hat I got you for Christmas."

Jack chuckled and took off his black fedora. On the side was a green shamrock. "To be honest, I was rather confused about the shamrock. Then I remembered the holiday you spoke of."

"I stayed up half the night so that Santa Clause would come so that I could give him the present to give to you."

"Thank you."

Jacqueline nodded. "My pleasure."

"What is the shamrock for, anyway?"

"St Patrick used it to explain the Trinity to the people of Ireland."

"Oh…I thought it was because it was green. I never really found that out during my research. Probably should've gone to St Patrick's Day Town…"

Jacqueline's head shot up. "There's a St Patrick's Day Town?"

Jack nodded.

Jacqueline grasped his hand. "Jack, you have to take me there! I'd love to see it!"

"So would I. But I think it's too late now. St Patrick and the lemmings are probably already doing all of their jobs."

"…Lemmings?"

"Yes. Those little people in green."

"…You mean leprechauns?"

"Oh…That's what they're called."

Jacqueline laughed and, after a few moments, so did Jack.

"C'mon," Jacqueline took hold of his hand, taking him over to her bed. "Let's go and make paper shamrocks."

"Is that some sort of tradition?"

"Sort of."

Jacqueline climbed onto the bed and Jack sat opposite her. She reached over and took the tub of cookies off of her bedside table. "Would you like one?"

Jack nodded and took one of the green cookies out. "Thank you." He took a bite out of it.

"Laura didn't make them. I did. I used food colouring for the dough then icing for the flag."

Jack nodded, noticing that he had just bit off the green stripe of the flag. He smiled. "Your holiday involves a lot of food colouring." He joked.

Jacqueline laughed and took a cookie herself.

…

After an hour, Jack and Jacqueline were joking and laughing.

"Ok," Jacqueline smiled. "Here's mine."

She showed him the green, glittered shamrock.

Jack chuckled. "Lovely." He held his out and gasped.

Instead of a shamrock, Jack had cut a paper spider on its web. "Oops…Suppose I'm not used to this holiday…"

Jacqueline burst out laughing. Jack did too.

Jacqueline wiped a tear away from her eye. "Ya know, Jack, I've had a lot of St Patrick's Days, but this one is definitely the best."

Jack smiled softly. "I'm glad, Jacqueline. It's great to see you happy. But, if I may ask, why don't you have any friends?"

Jacqueline placed her shamrock on the bed. "Because they think I'm weird. I don't have any parents nor siblings. They think I'm just plain strange."

"But the strangest people are always the best!" Jack assured her. He tilted her chin up to look at her face and poked her nose gently. "Don't listen to them, Jacqueline. You're perfectly horrible, just the way you are."

Jacqueline smiled. "Thanks, Jack, you're right."

Jack smiled and looked at his glass of green lemonade. "If we're not drinking alcohol, the what're we doing?"

"Getting sugar rushes."

Jack paused. "Fair enough." He gulped down the rest of the fizzy drink.

…

The next morning, Jack smiled down at the sleeping Jacqueline. He put his fedora back on and stroked her forehead. "Happy St Patrick's Day, Jacqueline."

He turned to leave the room.

As he walked down the streets, he could've sworn that he heard Jacqueline reply: "Happy St Patrick's Day, Jack" when he left her room.

Jack smiled to himself. "I've found another holiday I love."

…

Author's note:

Behold! Jack and Jacqueline are back! The green lemonade is actually something I'm drinking as I write this. HAPPY ST PATRICK'S DAY EVERYONE!


End file.
